crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Stench
The Stench is a mutant that is a mix of a bird and a skunk. First discovered on N. Sanity Beach as wild Titans under the control of Doctor Neo Cortex, they soon became his elite mutants. The Snipe seems to be a counterpart, or a rival, of the Stench in Crash of the Titans. Both of them are Titans that can use snipe mode and long-ranged attacks, and both of them are hybrids of mammals and birds. But, while the Snipe is a mammal with bird feathers, the Stench is described as a "bird thing" with a mammal's fur covering him. Also, while the Snipe's attack is fast, direct and low on damage rate, the Stench's long ranged attack is slow and is thrown like a bomb, with a higher damage rate. It is also notable that in the scenes introducing both Titans, a small fox appeared and both Titans attempted to harm it. The Snipe tried to eat it, but was stopped in the act by Crash, but the Stench's foul stink was bad enough to kill the fox. Biology Stenches are bipedal Titans. They are mostly covered by purple fur with white fur running from their heads to their tails. They have claws that can slash enemies. The claws are also used to concentrate the stink into bombs. Stenches have yellow-orange beaks. They were popular for tormenting innocent animals with their offensive body odor. Stenches are easily found on N. Sanity Island, being mutated from local skunks. Appearances When first seen on Wumpa Island in Crash of the Titans, Stenches were mostly huge bipedal skunks with the beak of a tropical bird. They were also known for tormenting innocent animals with their body odor, killing a fox, or at least knocking it down, with flatulence during the Stench's introductory cutscene. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Stenches were much more sophisticated in appearance, wearing a space suit and now using a gun to shoot their stink bombs, rather than shooting them out of their rear, though they still unleash their special stink attack from their rear. Stenches are now much more vulture-like, with visible feathers on the entire body, in contrast to the wild Stenches which were covered with fur and more skunk-like. Stenches also became Cortex' elite mutants, making them the last mutants to appear in the game. Attacks *'Regular Attack/Stink Bomb': The Stench produces a bomb and throws it at the enemy, making it appear like they actually shot a projectile. Targets are usually picked at random, depending on the Stench's position and direction, so the nearest one is picked. Snipe mode can be used for greater accuracy. In Crash of the Titans the bombs return to the Stench that launched them if Crash hits them, stunning the Stench instantly, vanishing shortly after they land (extending the potential return time) or exploding upon touching something that can be damaged by one. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Stenches have stink guns with magazines that can store six of their own stink bombs at a time, after which they must reload. *'Block-Breaking attack': Stenches use different versions of the block-breaking attack depending on the game and state. When jacked in Crash of the Titans, Stenches slash their enemies in front of them. When jacked in Mind Over Mutant, Stenches bash enemies with their heads. *'Snipe Mode': A special mode for all ranged titans, Stench included. By holding down the block button, the Stench holds still and its movement on the controller is replaced with the movement of a cursor on the screen. This cursor can be used to aim at targets more carefully and shoot at them with Stink Bombs. By pressing the X button, however, multiple targets can be aimed at and attacked simultaneously, so the Stench will be able to shoot up to four projectiles at the same time. However, this depletes the special attack gauge. Also, the Stench can easily be attacked and damaged, in which case snipe mode ends in Mind Over Mutant, but it can block the weaker attacks of minions (and Crash's light attack) coming from in front of the Stench. *'Special Attack/Stench Cloud': The Stench's ultimate attack, this technique differs depending on the game. In Crash of the Titans, the Stench simply shoots up to four bombs at random targets, or at four selected targets when in snipe mode. The bombs will destroy each other if multiple ones are shot at the same target. This attack is far more powerful in Mind Over Mutant, as the Stench makes a stink cloud in front of itself. Appearances *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Gallery Crash of the Titans Stench.png|Stench in Crash of The Titans. Crash of the Titans Stinky.png|Stench in Crash of the Titans. Stench Crash of the Titans.png|Stench in Crash of the Titans. Stench Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant.png|Stench in Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Coco Bandicoot Stench Mind over Mutant.png|Jacked by Coco. Mom Stench.png|Stench in Mind Over Mutant. es:Apestoso pt:Stench pt-br:Stench Category:Titans Category:Long range Titans Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Enemies Category:Mutants